


hey hey hey

by d__T



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Playful Sex, it's jaskier tops geralt hours, oh jaskier is slightly inebriated, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: jaskier hooks up with geralt after a party.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	hey hey hey

Jaskier is really fucking drunk, or at least acting way drunker than he is. He’s a bard, he can’t slur his words. But, he’s off duty and pressed up against Geralt’s side.

Geralt is stoically ignoring him and Jaskier is having none of it.

“Do you  _want_ something?” Geralt eventually gives up.

“You!” Jaskier announces brightly. “I want you!”

Geralt sighs. “You’re drunk.”

Jaskier grins. “And you’re really really hot. All that-” He gestures vaguely at all of Geralt, clarifying absolutely nothing.

Geralt places him a much more comfortable foot away. Jaskier immediately presses up against Geralt again. “I know what I want.”

Geralt grunts, implicit negation.

“And! I know you want me.”

“How do you know that?”

“You keep rescuing me! And I’m cute.”

Geralt grunts again. “Presumptive.”

“ _And_ you haven’t walked away yet.”

“You’ll fall over if I walk away.” Jaskier’s head is about shoulder height for Geralt. Jaskier tucks himself in under Geralt’s chin.

Geralt puts his arm around Jaskier and Jaskier snuggles in against him. “Carry me away, Witcher.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, Geralt.” Jaskier is snide.

Geralt dips down, hooks one arm under Jaskier’s butt, and picks him up against his hip like a toddler. Jaskier automatically clings to his shoulders.

“Your quarters, or mine?”

“Miiiiine.” Jaskier grins. “I have luuuuube.”

“You can stop pretending to be drunk now.”

“I am having fun.” Jaskier enunciates. 

Geralt grunts (you do you) and sets Jaskier down. Jaskier wobbles, latching onto Geralt again. Geralt jostles him slightly, like hey, we’re here, and Jaskier makes a petulant sound before groping Geralt’s butt.

Geralt freezes. “Jaskier.”

“Geralt.” Jaskier kisses at his chest through the open V of his shirt before spluttering about getting chest hair in his mouth.

Geralt makes an amused sound at him. “Hey-”

Jaskier stretches up and shuts him up by kissing him, one hand coming up to the hair at the back of his head and the other down on his butt. Geralt mimics the hold, pressing them together.

Jasker wriggles against him, more intently than before, and Geralt realizes that Jaskier’s hard. He picks up up again and tumbles them down to Jaskier’s bed, taking the fall for both of them.

“Hey, yes, good.” Jaskier insists, rolling in his arms to press their hips together again, height difference mattering less now.

Jaskier seems perfectly happy to work himself up rocking against Geralt like that, and to take Geralt with him. It’s pleasant but Geralt wants more and it’s like Jaskier can tell exactly when Geralt is about to mentally wander off because he starts unbuttoning his trousers instead, which abruptly puts his whole attention on what Jaskier’s hands are doing.

It ends up being a group effort for both of them- Jaskier is laying on the tab on one side of his trousers, and Geralt’s are just too tight to push down while they’re tangled up like that.

Jaskier is the still the first one of them to touch Geralt’s cock, trailing his fingers slowly up it and making Geralt grab onto him and roll them back together.

Geralt grabs them together in one hand and Jaskier moans really loudly. “Oh fuck, that’s _exactly_ what I wanted.”

Jaskier’s a little longer, Geralt’s a little thicker, Jaskier is stupid happy chasing sensation as Geralt lets him slide through his grasp and against him.

Geralt wants to move too, and the position isn’t letting him fuck, so he rolls them back together so that they can frot themselves together into a desperate little mess. No wonder the ladies like Jaskier, he’s stupid and enthusiastic and he doesn’t care at all that it’s a little awkward.

Jaskier gets a bunch gaspier before he comes, taking Geralt by surprise. Geralt freezes again, Jaskier halts, still pressing tightly to him like he doesn’t want this to be over yet. “Oh- whoops, that wasn’t supposed to happen.”

Geralt’s pretty sure that’s exactly what’s supposed to happen, but Jaskier is pushing at him to roll him onto his back so he obeys.

Jaskier tucks Geralt’s cock into the notch between his leg and his balls and rides him with enthusiasm if not with grace, hands on Geralt’s chest and Geralt’s hands on his sides.

Jaskier is showing off a little, one hand holding his shirt up and displaying all the long lines of his body as he moves. It’s kind of a lot and Geralt can’t help but touch him and then hold him hard and still as he comes.

Jaskier’s grinning, totally pleased with himself for making Geralt come. “Good, good, you make such a stupid face.”

“Shut up, please,” but Geralt is smiling too, pulling him down to lay together.


End file.
